A New Family Created!
by hawa-chan
Summary: Frau drunked and dreamed about he hugged a girl. But in reality, the one he hugged is Teito! A week later, Teito got pregnant! How should he tell all the people in church? How he will be a father? m-preg!
1. Kapitel 0 Prologue

**Title:** A New Family Created!

**Pairing:** Frau X Teito

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 07-Ghost! This is just a fan fic so don't believe all the contents of this fanfic. Okay?

**-PROLOGUE-**

"GUAAAHHH~~~~~~~~~!"

Teito is too tired to drag dunked Frau to their hotel. Adult sure a heavy being. But being such drunker is really troublesome! That's Frau for Teito.

At last Teito managed to put Frau on the bed. He gasps for being too tired. He had to drag Frau from bar which was 10 kilometers to their hotel. Damn it! What kind of bishop Frau is? Castor-san and Labrador-san are not like this at all! At least show some good examples to other!

But...

"He loves kids...right?"

_Huh? _

**Frau's POV**

_Dream_

_I saw a girl. She is cute very cute. Oh no! My pervert intuition tells me to hug her! Her brown and long hair is very beautiful. Okay, I've tried taking care of that brat and now he's not here! It's my chance to have fun!_

_Without wasting any time, I catch her and I manage to hug her from back. Why? This is too easy! Girls before will run away or beat me. But this girl sure very sporting. I don't know why..._

**POV ENDS**

_Reality_

Teito is glaring angrily to Frau. Both Frau's hands are on his neck.

"Eh? What are you doing?"asks Frau. Teito shivers by anger to hear that.

"What am I doing~? You asked me that what am I doing~?" Teito grips as tight as he could.

_**"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD ASK DAMNIT!"**_

Now we can see Frau flying outside the window.

Teito is blushing. His blood is boiling. As he put Frau on the bed, that idiot suddenly hugged him and do something...he don't want to think it again.

That night, Teito locks the door, making Frau is unable to enter the room. He takes a deep breath. Without any other choice, he wanders for the whole night. Then he remembers something.

_"That girl in my dream...did she looked just like Teito? As if Teito just wear a wig..."_

Frau thinks again.

_"I can feel that something bad will happen to me..."_

A week later, something's unexpected happens.

**"YOU'RE WHAT?" **shouts Frau.

"You are pregnant?"

"And that is your fault!" shouts Teito

_To be continued..._


	2. Kapitel 1 Decision1

**Kapitel 1**

**Decision (1)**

**Frau's POV**

_Okay, my intuition has truly happened. But..._

_Teito spends his times holding his tummy. He doesn't want to speak with me at all. He is quiet for the whole day. The news that he is pregnant really shocking him to the extreme. But, what should I do? There will be a new life born in this world. Could he...?_

I look at him. No...

"Teito." I call him. I manage to get his attention. At last.

"You...you are not going to abort this child don't you?" And I can see his shocked face. I'm getting worried. There is no way I'll getting him to abort this child! Never and ever!

_"Do I'm really pregnant?"_

At last he speaks. What tone he used? He still can't accept that he have two bodies now. I can't help it. But, inside him is my child! Mine!

W...what's with this feeling? All feel tense and gloomy. Did I say something wrong?

* * *

POV ends.

Suddenly Teito feels sick and rushes to the toilet. He vomits continuously, making Frau Panics.

"Hurrghh! Uweeekk!" He can't stop vomit.

"_Why? Why I have to go through all this?" _Frau is shocked._ Don't tell me that he will..._

"_If this happen again, I will..."_

Frau is afraid. He is afraid that Teito will chose to abort their child. Suddenly, Teito fall to the ground.

"Teito!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_Hi minna! I have drawn Frau and Teito with bride gown! Take a look at _.com/gallery/#/d2z6x6z


	3. Kapitel 2 Decision 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Decision (2)**

Frau is really nervous, cold sweat running down the back of his neck. Will Teito really go through abortion?

"No...You won't do it, right?" asks Frau, sweating. Teito is still feeling nauseous, a headache attacking his head. The older man sighed, and Frau cradles Teito to the bed. He put him on the bed carefully and gently, his mind worried about his pregnant apprentice. He never thought that Teito will ever be pregnant. _With his child._ But at least, for a 7-Ghost like him to have a child... It's a _miracle. _The blonde man looks at Teito who is panting and sweating.

"Are...are you okay?" asks Frau. Teito nodded his head, still refusing the idea to talk to the other—which, of course, pissed Frau off.

"Did you do it on purpose?" That sort of question startles Frau.

"Wha-What…?" Frau stuttered, as the question never even _passed _his mind.

"Did you impregnate me on purpose?" Teito asked again, and Frau snapped.

"'Do you expect me to be like this?' I've had enough! How am I supposed to know that a boy like you would be able to get pregnant? It's just INSANE!" Frau yelled back, startling Teito for a while. Then, he ran out from their hotel room as Frau turned to a rock in his shock. He should have _never _raised his voice over the pregnant boy. Teito was just too confused about his current condition. How could he do that to that boy?

Frau's negative thoughts that Teito will go through abortion became stronger. He ran out to follow Teito's trails quickly, hoping to be able to catch up with him.

"Oh, God! Please let Teito be safe!"

The marketplace is full of people; there's a sale going on and the housewives are fighting over what was left. Teito is nowhere to be found, making Frau's heartbeat sped faster. What if that boy fainted in the middle of this sea of people?

_'Castor will definitely kill me with his dolls if he knows that I impregnated Teito!'_

Suddenly, Frau saw Teito, who is sitting in an alley, crying. Guilt washed over the blonde man, and he approached the boy slowly. Teito saw him and started to glare at the older man. Frau patted his head.

"Let's go home."

Teito's eyes widened, his mouth forming a small 'o' and his face completely flabbergasted. He nodded timidly, embarrassed over his little event.

On the way home, Frau holds Teito's hand, while the latter kept his silence.

"Ne, Teito." Frau called out. Teito looked up at him, a question mark can almost be seen visibly above his head.

"Well...you see, Teito..."

"_Would you marry me? No— should we get married?"_ Frau dropped the bomb, and Teito was completely abashed, and he felt his world exploded.

"_W-wh...WHAT_?" Teito shrieked in his shock.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Will Teito marry Frau and not aborting their child

thanx for racooncity for beta reading this


End file.
